A litte bit longer
by x-Dazzling Disaster-x
Summary: Jeff and Candice are Bestfriends, but what happens when a certain guy is tearing them apart? What happens when two guys are after the one girl? What happens when you fall deeply in love with your bestfriend? Jeff/Candice/Randy


**A/N: ****Ok so I've had this idea for awhile. I absolutely adore this couple and thought why not? So I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :) **

Summery:_ Candice Michelle and Jeff Hardy are the best of friends. But what happens when a certain legend killer is tearing them apart? What happens when two guys are after one girl? What happens when you fall in love with your best friend . . . _

**A Little Bit Longer**

She's something 

x—x—x—x

Candice was happy. After successfully defending her WWE women's championship against her rival Beth Phoenix, the beautiful brunette couldn't be happier. She could now go out with her best friend – Jeff Hardy – and celebrate her victory. Tonight would be wonderful. She was sure of it. She happily smiled at her co worker's and WWE crew, who were greeting her with cheery comments backstage.

"You did it!" she heard her friend shout from down the corridor.

"I know! I'm so super happy with myself" the current women's champion giggled, as she ran up to her friend.

"And so you should be" her friend Mickie James added, while pulling her into a big hug. "This calls for a celebration"

"Of course" the taller of the two smiled, as she and her friend linked arms walking back to the locker room.

"So I was thinking, we should get a few of the guys' and hit the clubs"

Candice giggled. "Sure. Everything is about guys' with you isn't it?"

"Hey, you can't talk missy." Mickie laughed. "Oh speaking of guys.." Mickie pointed in the direction of Jeff Hardy who was now jogging over to his best friend – _Candice Michelle_ – and his friend – _Mickie James – _with a huge smile on his face.

"There she is" he smiled and hugged his best friend. "I knew you could do it" he smiled and patted the championship in which Candice held proudly over her shoulder.

Candice just smiled more. Tonight was going wonderfully for champion.

"Thank you Jeff. So how do you feel about going clubbing with me, Micks and a few of the guy's?"

Jeff looked as if he was bored." Few of the guys and..."

Candice sighed playfully "And we'll get a few of the diva's to tag along too"

Jeff smiled. "Great I'm in"

"Awesome. Well Candy you go shower up and make yourself look beautiful . . ." Candice stroke a pose jokingly as Mickie continued. "And meet up with us outside okay?"

"Will do" the tall brunette smiled, as she walked off towards her locker-room with a huge smile spread across her face.

_Tonight will be fun._

x—x—x—x

Jeff Hardy sat in a corner of the club staring into his drink, which had been sitting in front of him the past hour or so. Clubs were not Jeff Hardy's type of thing. In fact he would rather do anything but be at a club, surrounded by his drunk friends. But, this was an exception. Tonight was Candice's special night as she finally overcame her rival Beth Pheonix. So Jeff sat there _pretending_ to have a good time. He watched Candice dance – which he enjoyed – and saw how much she was enjoying herself.

_She looks good . . ._

Although nobody but Matt new this, Jeff had a huge crush on Candice Michelle. He saw not one bad thing in Candice. He saw talent, beauty, personality – he saw _perfection_

"Jeff!" he heard someone call out his name.

He turned around to see his brother _Matt Hardy_ with his arm around the waist of his girlfriend _Ashley Massaro._

"Hey, what up you two?" he said with a smirk

"We were wondering why you're not up dancing" Ashley said with a pout.

"Oh . . . I'm really not in the mood I would rather just. . ." he trailed off.

"Sit her on your own like a looser?" Matt said in a sarcastic tone.

"No!" he frowned "Actually I'm just feeling a little tired"

"Right" Ashley nodded – not buying what the younger Hardy boy was saying.

"Yeah, tired" Matt folded his arms over his chest

"What?" he laughed a bit at the behaviour of his brother and Ashley.

"Nothing, I – I mean we just thought, you'd be up there dancing with the Candy-coated diva that's all" Ashley said with a smirk.

Jeff looked confused for a second or two until he realised what was going on.

"Matt! You told Ashley?" Jeff frowned.

"She . . . but she . . . dude she forced me!" Matt said, trying to defend himself.

Jeff couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He knew quite well that out of all her girl friend's Candice was closest to Ashley.

"Don't tell her Ashley" Jeff managed to say.

She smiled, and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jeff, I promise you I won't tell her"

"Good because.." he got cut off.

"But!" Ashley continued. "You should. I mean c'mon Jeff this is Candice we're talking about. Look at her" the punk princess stated, pointing over towards Candice who was happily dancing along with Mickie and Maria to _Just Dance_

_She's certainly something..._

"Yeah, she's great" Jeff said, pretending that he was paying little interest.

"Yes, she really is Jeff. And she would be better with you" Ashley smiled, as she saw Jeff blushing a little bit. "But as I said, this is Candice we're talking about. Everywhere she goes guys' stare at her, she could get any guy she wanted"

Jeff sighed, hating his brother Matt at the moment for telling Ashley. It was Matt's fault that he was now being lectured by Ashley.

"Yes so?" Jeff finally said.

"So?" Ashley shook her head and sighed. "Look Jeff, all I'm saying is, if you want her, go get her, because before you know it she'll be gone" she flashed a smile at Jeff before looking back at Matt who was pre-occupied looking at half naked girls dancing on the bar table.

"Come on you, let's dance"

And with that, both Ashley and Matt walked off leaving Jeff on his own – once again –

x—x—x—x

"Night you guys" Candice said, waving to her friends, as they left to go to bed. It was now just herself and Jeff sitting in the lounge of their hotel. Everybody decided to chill there for awhile after they came back from the bar. Candice was tired, and by the looks of things, so was Jeff.

"So what room are you in" she asked, once everybody was gone, leaving her and her best friend alone at last.

"Room 308, what about you?"

She smiled "324, we're on the same floor"

He smiled at her."Good, we're never on the same floor"

"I know" she giggled. "Thank you for coming tonight. I know clubs aren't really your thing so, I appreciate it"

"That's what friends are for right?" he said throwing a cushion off of one of the lounge chairs at her.

"Yes" she simply replied, and shut her eyes – the smile never leaving her face.

Jeff studied her for a moment. He started from her feet, right up to her face. _Perfection – _She was perfect. He then thought back to when Ashley had told him that if he didn't ask her out soon, somebody else would.

_A few more weeks of her not knowing won't hurt . . . _

Little did he know that very soon his dreams would be crushed as the girl of his dreams would soon be gone.

x—x—x—x

**Well there you have it! The first chapter, sorry it isn't so long. I just wanted you to have an idea of what it would be like. What do you think so far? Should I continue? Please Review :) **

Next time:_ Candice get's close to a certain superstar and her best friend doesn't like it one bit._


End file.
